worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
Battle of Port Lyautey
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted;"|United States | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Vichy France Nazi Germany |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 110%; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-width: 1px; border-right-style: dotted;"|http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States Dwight D. Eisenhower | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|Charles Petit |} |- | |} |} Copy and Pasted from Wikipedia. The Battle of Port Lyautey began on 8 November 1942 for the city of Port Lyautey, today known as Kenitra, in French Morocco. The battle ended with the United States seizure of the port. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=1 edit Objectives The attack was a part of the objectives of the Western task force as part of Operation Torch,[1] a large Allied landing to seize control of North Africa from German control. Within the task force, Sub Task Force Goalpost was tasked with the objective of securing Port Lyautey. There were three objectives to the attack: #Capture the beach village of Mehdiya #Capture the fortress which secured the river mouth (the Kasbah34°15′51″N 006°39′27″W﻿ / ﻿34.26417°N 6.6575°W﻿ / 34.26417; -6.6575) #Secure the airfield http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kasbah.gifKasbah main gate.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Jettiesfrmkasbah.jpgView of invasion beaches from KasbahPort Lyautey Kasbah Images http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=2 edit Command structure The operation was under the command of U.S. General Dwight D. Eisenhower, and the western task force was under the command of General George S. Patton. Sub Task Force Goalpost was under the command of General Lucian Truscott.[2] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=3 edit Prelude http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=4 edit Planning Prior to the landings in French Morocco, and after the fall of France in World War II, the U.S. State Department had maintained in French North Africa an unusually large number of very able consular officials. This group was under the leadership of Mr. Robert Murphey, later General Eisenhower's political adviser. From these sources and from the military attache in Tangiers, the U.S. Army obtained much detailed information concerning conditions in Morocco and were placed in contact with loyal Frenchmen who opposed the Vichy regime and were not friendly toward Axis forces.[3] One Englishman and one Frenchman were smuggled into London, Karl Victor Clopet and Jules Malvergne.[3] Clopet had an intimate knowledge of the ports, beaches and coast defenses along the entire coast as a result of living in Casablanca for over 12 years and with tight connections to salvage operations there.[3] Malvergne was familiar with every turn and bar in the Sebou river channel, knew all of the shipping which was engaged in the coastal trade, and provided important information concerning pro-Nazi political sentiment which was stronger in the Port Lyautey area than in any other section of Morocco.[3] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=5 edit Preparation for battle Outline plans were drawn up in London for the assault on Port Lyautey by Gen. Truscott and his staff. Capturing and stocking the airfield at Port Lyautey was the primary mission. Infantry and armored combat teams were at Fort Bragg in North Carolina. This would primarily be the 9th Infantry Division, 60th Infantry Regiment "Go Devils".[3] Personnel and Vehicles Assigned to Force "Z" (Goalpost), as of 22 October 1942:[4] It was realized early on that there were not sufficient berths in the port of embarkation to permit all of the Western Task Force to load and embark simultaneously. One Sub Task Force would have to load early, a full week before setting sail. The 60th Regiment and the 1st Battalion Combat Team of the 66th Armored Regiment were well organized and all were as well trained as could have been expected, to include some amphibious training. A commanders conference was held on 14 October in Washington D.C. with Gen. Patton. It was noted that a counter sign for the attack had not been developed yet for identification purposes during operations. Someone suggested the words "George Patton" which met with unanimous approval. The challenger would call "George"; the challenged, if a friend, would answer "Patton". On the night of 15 October, troops and equipment were embarked. Some last minute loading was done on 16 October, and at 13:40 on that day, the sub task force sailed for Solomon's Island in Chesapeake Bay, where they had their rehearsal training.[3] On the beaches at Solomon's Island, tests of naval gunfire or air support were not allowable, but tests of communications and procedures would be the primary focus. On 17 October, all rehearsal training seemed to be going according to plan. Transports were riding at anchor with landing craft swarming in the water about them. However, at some point, Colonel Demas T. Craw reported from one of the ships that the ship's captain had refused to hang any nets or lower any craft, giving the reason that his crew was not sufficiently trained to go on the expedition.[3] After Gen. Truscott visited with the ship's captain for a while, and informing him that the inadequate state of training and preparation was known, his refusal would have no effect on the overall operation. The captain relented, and training on that ship began. The next day, their voyage to North Africa began. During the military preparations, another question arose from Naval commanders, how would supplies be carried up the Sebou River to the Port Lyautey airfield? Where was a ship big enough to carry these supplies, and go through a river that might be at most 17 ft (5.2 m) deep? The SS Contessa was the Navy's pick as such a ship. A message was sent to the boat's commander—Capt. William H. John—to go to Newport News to undertake a secret war mission.[5] The Contessa was a Standard Fruit Company vessel designed for the hauling of bananas and coconuts from Caribbean ports to the U.S. and to be hostess to cruising vacationists. She was drafted for war service in light of the critical ship shortage due to the war. The ships steward as a colorful man who spent his off hours trying to save the souls of the crew and the other half praying for the Contessa's welfare.[5] The boat was nearing the end of her rope, she was salt cracked, rust stained, and her degaussing equipment was gone.[5] Upon arriving at Newport News, the Contessa went immediately into dry dock for 24 hours for repairs and preparation for her voyage to support the landing at Port Lyautey. By the evening of 18 October, she was completely loaded with gasoline, ammunition and bombs.[5] The naval convoy had set sail already; the Contessa would have to catch up. She was short many crewmen, so the Norfolk city jail was opened up and a crew was made of those seamen who were serving time.[5] Eventually, the Contessa set sail, and met up with here convoy in the middle of the Atlantic. Her next stop would be at Port Lyautey airfield. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=6 edit Battle http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=7 edit 7 November The Northern Attack Group, Sub Task Force Goalpost, arrived off Mehdia, Morocco, just before midnight, 7–8 November 1942. The battleship [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Texas_(BB-35) Texas] and light cruiser [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Savannah_(CL-42) Savannah] took up station to the north and south of the landing beaches. The transport ships had lost formation in the last part of the approach to Morocco, and had not regained it. Some landing craft from five of the ships were first to carry troops from the other three, much confused searching causing a delay in forming waves for the actual landings. Gen. Truscott was ferried from transport to transport and agreed to postpone H-Hour from 04:00 to 04:30. The messages of President Roosevelt and Gen. Eisenhower were already broadcast from London much earlier, and in the Mediterranean, the landings were well advanced before those at Mehdia commenced. Surprise was lost.[6] Defenses at Mehdia were lightly manned. Naval crews operated two 5 in (130 mm) guns in protected positions on the tableland above Mehdia village and in the vicinity of the Kasbah. Not more than 70 men occupied the fort when the attack started. Two 75 mm (2.95 in) guns were mounted on flat cars on the railroad running beside the river at the base of the bluff on which the Kasbah lay. A second battery of four 75 mms was brought forward after the attack began to a position on the high ground along the road from Mehdia to Port Lyautey. A battery of four 155 mm (6.1 in) guns (Grandes Pussances Filloux) was emplaced on a hill west of Port Lyautey and south west of the airport. The airport was defended by a single anti-aircraft battery. The infantry consisted of the 1st Regiment of Moroccan Infantry and the 8th Tabor (battalion) of native Goums. One group of nine 25 mm (0.98 in) guns had withdrawn from other infantry regiments and one battalion of engineers completed the defensive force. Reinforcements were sent to occupy the entrenchments and machine gun positions which covered approaches to the coastal guns and the fort and to occupy defensive positions on the ridges east of the lagoon.[6] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=8 edit 8 November At first light on the 8th, Col. Demas T. Craw and Maj. Pierpont M. Hamilton went by jeep from an early beach landing, to Port Lyautey to consult the French commander (Col. Charles Petit). The emissaries were to give him a diplomatic letter in the hopes of preventing any hostilities from starting. They went ashore as the fire of coastal batteries and warships and strafing French airplanes began. French troops near the Kasbah directed them toward Port Lyautey, but as they neared the town under a flag of truce, a French machine gunner at a road fork outpost, stopped them with a burst of point-blank fire which killed Col. Craw. Major Hamilton was then conducted to the headquarters of Col. Petit, where his reception led to no conclusive reply.[6] The pervading atmosphere at the French headquarters in Port Lyautey was one of sympathy toward the Allied cause and distaste for the current fighting. What was lacking was an authorization from Col. Petit's superior to stop fighting. Pending receipt of such authorization, the French at Port Lyautey continued to fight[6] Units of the 60th Infantry Regiment began disembarking troops and supplies from their ships just off the Moroccan shore.[7] The first wave of landing boats began circling and grouping together in preparation for the coming invasion. Unfortunately, in the confusion of disembarkation, the first wave was delayed as they looked for guidance to the shoreline; hence the second wave pressed into the shore as planned, on time. As the second wave began their attack, the first wave started in toward their objectives. Confusion was prevalent in the landing operation. Once the first wave made it to shore, the French defenders began resisting with small arms fire as well as cannon fire from a fortress (Kasbah WikiMiniAtlas34°15′51″N 006°39′27″W﻿ / ﻿34.26417°N 6.6575°W﻿ / 34.26417; -6.6575) overlooking the area.[8] For all of the first day, the 60th Regiment achieved their first objective of securing the beach, but had not secured their other objectives. The night of the 8th was stormy, men were trying to rest anywhere, and many scurried through the blackness to find their units.[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=9 edit 9 November On the second day, further attacks began against the Kasbah fortress.[9] The ground around the fortress was taken and secured, but the fort itself was still successfully defending itself. At the end of the day, a number of attacks were repulsed by the French defenders, the American attackers had not met with success. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=10 edit 10 November Finally, on the third day, 10 November, the fortress was overrun and captured, leading to the final success of capturing the local airfield.[9] These victories led to a truce being established on 11 November.[9] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=11 edit Aftermath After the battle, most units involved remained in the area. In January, President Roosevelt visited the area, as a surprise to the troops. He toured the Kasba, and saw the area where the troops had come ashore. In a small cemetery of American dead, he placed a wreath to commemorate their sacrifice. Col. Fredrick de Rohan gave the president an overview briefing of the battle itself. In the tent city erected near the kasba, Pvt. Karl C. Warner of New York had been elected governor of tent city. After the battle, Gen. Patton proclaimed the Battle of Port Lyautey as very serious.[10] Beach conditions were bad, many boats were lost in the landing, and it took more than two days to capture the fort.[10] The French put up a gallant fight.[10] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=12 edit See also *Kenitra (Port Lyautey, Morocco) *Operation Torch *North Africa Campaign *Dwight D. Eisenhower *George Patton *Lucian Truscott http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=13 edit Notes #'^' Mittleman, Joseph. (1948). "Eight Stars to Victory", F.J. Heer Printing Company #'^' *Howe, George. (1957). "Mediterranean Theater of Operations", US Government Printing Office #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Truscott.2C_L.K_1954_2-6 g''] Truscott, L.K. Jr. (1954). "Command Missions, A Personal Story", E.P. Dutton. #^' Howe, George. (1957). "Mediterranean Theater of Operations, Northwest Africa, Seizing the Initiative in the West", US Government Printing Office #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Fowler.2C_Bertram_B._1943_4-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Fowler.2C_Bertram_B._1943_4-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Fowler.2C_Bertram_B._1943_4-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Fowler.2C_Bertram_B._1943_4-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Fowler.2C_Bertram_B._1943_4-4 ''e] Fowler, Bertram B. (1943). "12 Desperate Miles, A Wartime Saga of the S.S. Contessa", The Saturday Evening Post August 28, 1943. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Morison.2C_Samuel_Eliot_1947_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Morison.2C_Samuel_Eliot_1947_5-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Morison.2C_Samuel_Eliot_1947_5-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Morison.2C_Samuel_Eliot_1947_5-3 ''d] *Morison, Samuel Eliot. (1947). "Operations in North African Waters, October 1942-June 1943", Castle Books. #'^' *Eisenhower, John S.D. (1982). "Allies", Da Capo Press #'^' Jones, V (1972). "Operation Torch Anglo-American Invasion of North Africa", Ballantine #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Mittleman.2C_Joseph_1948_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Mittleman.2C_Joseph_1948_8-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Mittleman.2C_Joseph_1948_8-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Mittleman.2C_Joseph_1948_8-3 ''d] *Mittleman, Joseph. (1948). "Eight Stars to Victory", F.J. Heer Printing Company. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Cunningham.2C_C.R._1942_9-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Cunningham.2C_C.R._1942_9-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Port_Lyautey#cite_ref-Cunningham.2C_C.R._1942_9-2 c] *Cunningham, C.R. (1942). "Surprise Won In Morocco Attack, November 18, 1942", Oakland Tribune. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Battle_of_Port_Lyautey&action=edit&section=14 edit References *Fowler, Bertram B. (1943). "12 Desperate Miles, A Wartime Saga of the S.S. Contessa", The Saturday Evening Post August 28, 1943. *Eisenhower, John S.D. (1982). "Allies", Da Capo Press. *Howe, George. (1957). "Mediterranean Theater of Operations, Northwest Africa, Seizing the Initiative in the West", US Government Printing Office. *Jones, V (1972). "Operation Torch Anglo-American Invasion of North Africa", Ballantine Books. *Mittleman, Joseph. (1948). "Eight Stars to Victory", F.J. Heer Printing Company. *Moran, Charles. (1944). "The Landings in North Africa", US Government Printing Office. *Morison, Samuel Eliot. (19470. "Operations in North African Waters, October 1942-June 1943", Castle Books. *Truscott, L.K. Jr. (1954). "Command Missions, A Personal Story", E.P. Dutton and Company, Inc. *Cunningham, C.R. (1942). "Surprise Won in Morocco Attack", Oakland Tribune, Nov 18, 1942. Category:United States Category:Vichy France Category:Germany